Bangkok
The town of Bangkok is a city in Thailand. It is part of NATO and was created by Xexekeli. The current leader, since March 2015, is Justinjacob. The two current assistants are Netherjon and GymSock17. It owns what is left of the town in Laos, Vientiane. History Bangkok was created some time in December by xexekeli. It joined the Ecumenical Empire. The first building in it was a small hut with two houses. It gained some popularity until it got its first citizen, 8bit_craftr. It quickly grew in size and xex built a large farm for it. Soon enough, more people joined and it became more popular and it was famous for its architecture. However, it suffered from multiple griefing attacks by bhansotia, but a lot of people came to protect the town. Then sometime in the middle of March 2015, Xexekeli got kinda tired of the town and left to create Budapest. He left justinjacob in charge, who is the current mayor. Bhansotia has given up griefing for he moment, due to the fact that he accomplished what he set out to do; create havoc for fun. Bangkok started to claim many abandoned towns such as Vientiane, Phnom_Penh, Darwin, and even PirateBay. It used to own Manila, which was sold to Zero_Crazy as a housing for Fort_Garnik for $30,000 and a permanent trade agreement between the two towns. Then, justinjacob got a new citizen, GymSock17, to join the town. GymSock has built the Bangkok Brewery and has provided aid to Eice6 after SpideyBren2000 lightly bombed his town, London, and has done many other construction projects. A statue of Xexekeli has been placed in Bangkok (by AJ), to honor him after he left the server. Justinjacob made a statue of himself, and he decided to make a statue-making business on the server called 8bit statues co. He's planning to make an AJ statue and an ilia_bro statue too. Bangkok suffered heavily from the Great Towny Glitch of 2015, losing all boundaries and citizens, with Phnom Penh becoming an independent city and losing over half of it's citizens. Currently due to lack of claim blocks and many parts of the city being unclaimed, abandoned, and empty, raiding and greifing is widespread and rampant. You can walk through the outskirts of Bangkok to see urban decay at it's finest. Quite a sad site... Economy Food: Bangkok had the biggest area of farmland in the world, because of the ownership of Phnom Penh and its own farm. However, Phnom Penh is at the moment an independent city, causing a shortage of crop land. As soon as everything falls into place the cities will reunite, but at the moment Phnom Penh is independent with Bangkok's farms. It also has cocoa bean farms throughout the metro area. Wood: Bangkok has the largest jungle wood export on the server Colonies Bangkok has 1 colony so far. A colony is a self-governing state but it exports resources to Bangkok and its government operates the same way as Bangkok's and it has the same or similar rules. Bangkok currently has 1 colony in Vientiane, Laos. Buildings and Areas Bangkok has 3 tall skyscrapers, two of which are apartment buildings and one of which is a hotel. Some buildings in Bangkok are designed by Atchy_SK. This is a list of buildings in Bangkok: (INCOMPLETE LIST) Administration -Town Hall of Bangkok -Bangkok Courthouse Shops and Food -Port/Market -SuperDom store -Bangkok Brewery -The Roll Of The Samurai -Gymmy's Double-Decked Tradin' Stand Industry -Farms of Bangkok -Mines of Bangkok -Cocoa Farms of Bangkok -Hospital of Bangkok, in honor of 7_17BuilderS -UNFINISHED -Techloc Union Global Headquarters -under construction -Airport of Bangkok Education and History -Museum of Bangkok - UNFINISHED -Library of Bangkok - UNFINISHED -University of Bangkok -TRI (Thai Research Institute) Outside -Lumipi Park -Bangkok Gardens -Patong Beach Embassies -Embassy of Madrid -Embassy of Pressburg - UNFINISHED Towers -British Tower -Patong Tower Residence -"Little Phnom-Penh" Hut Area -Ko Sichang Hotel -Royal Palace of Bangkok Banks -National Bank Of Thai -Bank of Madrid Headquarters -Thai Sealines HQ -Metro HQ (And Metro) - UNFINISHED -TMI (Thai Military Intelligence) HQ -8bit Statues, co. HQ Statues -Xexekeli statue and memorial -8bit_craftr statue (under construction) Former Buildings -Civil Employment Building -Embassy of Pressburg (Retired Building) -Thai Air HQ -Bangkok library and opera house The Rules and Regulations of Bangkok -One shall comply to all of these rules and regulations -One shall not attempt to form a coup, as that one and his supporters will be kicked from the town, as well as defenders will use force, and even kill. -One shall respect the administration, who are Mayor, Commissioner, and Server Administrative Helper (also Formal MC Debater) 8bit_craftr, Advisor, Inviter, and Resident Representative GymSock17, and Minister of Progress and Chief of Agriculture Netherjon -One shall try to contribute to the town, whether its loading the bank with money, construction, commercial mining, commercial farming, or other ways. 25% of the profit must go to the town bank, unless stated otherwise by the administration -Work In Progress By 8bit_craftr and GymSock17 Stats and Citizens Mayor: Xexekeli (November-March) 8bit_craftr (March-Present) Assistants: Justinjacob (under xex) (December 2014-March 2015) Netherjon (March-June) GymSock17 (April-Present) Current Citizens: 8bit_craftr, Dominic_N, Lavao, Gymsock17, hot_shot17, and Netherjon Former Citizens(Before May Glitch): 8bit_Craftr, Ender_Trollox, 2sunbeams, CaydenChristian, ZanderMan48, sneaks1104, tylert9404, Netherjon, Chan_, Tyjoe12, UhhSynq, GymSock17, daikiasano, SteelCityPete123, PirateKing147 (colonist), emmettmaster, MathMasterE, yellowrockerman (colonist), jwlgator, tobyk19mop, smashman4765 (colonist), Agent_Omega (colonist), Mrlegoman14, CooleBuks, xX_RubyPVP_Xx, Dominic_N, and hot_shot17 Former Citizens(left before The Great Towny Glitch of 2015glitch): xexekeli, melow(some random numbers), Ta_Invisible_Man, leonm20, astrophysics2014, and Mrlegoman14 Nations: NMWNEC (November - January) Ecumenical Empire (January - April) Japanese Empire (April 2015) World Wide Realm (April- May 31st) (several brief swaps 31st May-3rd June) NATO (3rd June-present) Natural Resources (Greatest to least) : Wheat, carrots, potatoes, cocoa beans, sugar cane, melons, nether warts, jungle wood, dirt, pumpkins, etc. Primary Exports: Wheat, Carrots, Jungle Wood, Dirt, Remedies, Potatoes, Stone, Urban Decay and loss of funds Since the Great Towny Glitch of 2015, Bangkok has been in decline. Without most of the citizens it had pre-glitch, revenue and funds have gone down significantly. The signs of this are quite obvious, as seen in Northern Bangkok, where a high number of planned buildings and buildings in construction have ground to a halt. It has been recorded that the mayor, Gymsock, plans on demolishing the unfinished work and that due to 8bit's inactivity, a lot of buildings are unfinished. Category:Town